THE DRAGONMARK
by Dialga VS Axel
Summary: 10 years after the wedding of Soda and Luna, they didn't know that they have been chosen by the legendary Dragonmark. Now in order to save the world from eternal darkness, Soda and Luna must find the other Dragonmarked before time runs out. But will Luna betray and murder them with the Dark Influence still controlling her? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Elements of Poison and Ice

The Dragonmark

10 years later after the wedding of Soda and Luna, Sodapop Curtis was pacing the floor. "Luna? Are you done yet? You are killing me out here!" Soda called as Luna walked out smiling. "Well?" Soda looked at her eagerly, "Luck of Tulsa has found us Soda!" Luna hollered as Soda picked up the phone but stopped as his neck started to hurt. "Ow, Luna? Does your neck hurt?" Soda called and Luna shook her head and picked up the phone. "Hey! Guess what? We got lucky this time!" Luna grabbed the side of her neck which started to feel like acid burning her skin, "Luna? Are you alright?" Soda called and jogged into the room Luna was in. "Luna?" Luna looked up to face Soda and nodded. "Okay, we're going to see my brothers and tell them the news!"

(25 minutes later...)

Soda and Luna raced up to the house, than sneaked in quietly to suprise the gang. Soda motioned for Luna to go to the right and Soda went left. Soda snuck into Ponyboy's room and scared him and Luna snuck into Darrel's room and scared him! "LUNA! GET BACK HERE!" Luna laughed as Darrel chased her outside and grabbed a water gun. "You wanna play THAT way huh Luna?" Darrel called as Luna sprayed him with cold water, Darrel grabbed the hose making Luna evade the water shot from him. "Soda! I need backup!" Luna called and Soda fired a water shot at his older brother. "Hey! You're gonna pay for that Soda!" Darrel laughed and Luna sprayed Ponyboy trying to make a run for it. "Oh c'mon Luna! I was not armed. So WHY did you spray me?" Pony backed away from Darrel, Luna, and Soda. Pony tried to run for it but Luna tackled him to the ground and they sprayed Pony without mercy. "Luna Curtis, since when did you learn to run like THAT?" Luna turned quickly to see Dallas. "I thought you weren't going to be with Soda after he betrayed us?" Dallas smiled at Luna and winked causing Luna to blush deeply. "Dallas-" Luna was about to move toward Soda but she noticed a change in her emotions and ran to Dallas. "Luna? What are you doing? Get away from him!" Soda yelled but that was when a vortex of ice formed around Dallas and Luna, poison soon joined the ice. "Darry? What's goin' on with the Elements of Poison and Ice?" Darry turned to see Elsa Shadows. "I don't know Elsa. Can you stop this?" Darry backed away from the vortex, Elsa shot a stream of Shadow from her hand but the vortex didn't stop. "Dallas! You need to stop the votex!" Elsa screamed. Dallas relaxed but the vortex didn't stop. "It's not working!" Dallas yelled and Luna stared Dallas in the eyes, Dallas' Dragonmark forced him forward. "DALLAS YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" Darrel screamed. The vortex disappeared revealing Luna lustfully kissing Dallas. "Luna? Dallas? Are you two alright?" Elsa asked and that was when 7 others walked up beside them. "Their destinies have been decided. Luna and Dallas have completed the legend. And that thought is a hopeful one." Cadance Amore said and led them inside. "Long ago before our time, a female with the Dragonmark chose to shroud the world in darkness. out of the 11 Elements, only two survived, the Elements of Ice and Poison. By combining their powers, they defeated the one cursed with the Darkness Dragonmark. It was than they realized that their legacy decided on thier offspring. The Element of Ice had a son named Dallas Blizzard Winston, and the Element of poison had a daughter named Luna Acid Blade. It was foretold that they would defy the odds and live to fight in another war." Cadance turned to Dallas and Luna, "The fate of the Dragonmarked is too be decided by both of you. Can we trust you too lead us to victory?" Dallas and Luna nodded, everyone froze when a loud dragon's roar shook the house. "Cynder's coming. No one's safe here. We need to go.".


	2. Luna's Dark Element Discovered

_**Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone for the continued support. I have worked really hard lately and I try my best! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

THE DRAGONMARK

Cynder, a black dragon, flew through the skies. She was scanning for any sign of Luna or any of the Dragonmarked. She roared threatening and fiercely as she spotted Luna.

Luna and Dallas stopped walking as soon as they heard Cynder's roar once more. "No." Luna whispered and Dallas looked up to see Cynder landing right infront of Luna! "Dallas! Get them away from here!" Luna screamed as darkness swirled around her. "No Luna! I'm not leaving you behind!" Dallas yelled but Luna looked at him heartbroken, "Dallas... I'm so sorry. GO!" Luna screamed in a commanding tone. "LUNA! DALLAS! NO!" Darrel yelled as they disappeared from sight.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Dallas called and a blonde Soc approached him from behind. "Don't attack me Dallas. I'm sure you've heard of me?" Dallas relaxed his blade and shook his head. "My name, is Night Fury. But you can call me Fury." Dallas remembered the look in Luna's eyes. "There was something in her eyes Fury. Something familier."Fury noticed the concern in Dallas' eyes and quickly understood. "There should be Dallas. You and Luna share more than you know. It's time you were told the truth. All of it... You see, after I took you're mom to the silver river. I returned to the house to find utter chaos. The other guardians have been overrun. And all the other Dragonmarked were killed by Cynder's forces. All except one. You see, Cynder was torn. She wanted to kill all the Dragonmarked to prvent the birth of the Ice and Poison Elements. But she also needed a Dragonmarked." Dallas looked at Fury in the eyes. "Why would she need a Dragonmarked?" Fury looked away, "Because Dallas, only one born from the last two Dragonmarked who survived their battle with her could open the portal that served as Cynder's prison." Dallas' breathing picked up, "Luna?" Fury nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so." Dallas got defensive, "But if we come from the same place, why is she so...dark, mysterious, freelancer, sexy? Did I say that?" Fury sighed and pulled out a book. "Because Dallas after the night of the raid, she was corrupted by Cynder's poisonous powers, twisted by her evil lore. She's become Cynder's monster." Dallas wiped his eyes, "But why? What does Cynder want?" Fury laid a hand on Dallas' shoulder, "She wants to be freed from the portal of Convexity. To bring about an eternal darkness. And if the Dragonmarked don't get there, she just might escape."

Dallas woke to the gang around him. "Dally, you okay?" Soda asked worried, Dallas felt his arm bleeding and looked at Darrel with concern. "Luna hasn't come back." Dallas' eyes widened realizing the truth. "Cynder is going to escape the portal of Convexity with Luna helping her. We need to stop Luna before it's too late. If Cynder escapes, a shadow will fall over the land... And who knows what will happen next.".


End file.
